


Sol Pintado en Abstracto

by Geisha_Sakura



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geisha_Sakura/pseuds/Geisha_Sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark acompaña a Eduardo a Miami y toma más sol del que debería.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sol Pintado en Abstracto

******

Mark parpadeó, sintiéndose deslumbrado. Intentó en vano cubrirse los ojos con la mano. Por alguna razón el sol parecía brillar con más intensidad en Miami que en Palo Alto. O tal vez tenía esa impresión porque raramente veía el exterior de día en su ciudad. Se la pasaba encerrado de habitación en habitación: en su oficina programando, hablando con inversionistas, en juntas interminables o durmiendo en la fresca oscuridad de su recámara.

Eso no le molestaba, nunca había sido una persona que disfrutara la naturaleza y el aire fresco, esas cosas estaban sobrevaloradas. Por algo había creado Facebook en la comodidad de su habitación en Kirkland en lugar de andar remando por el río. Habría seguido en la seguridad de sus cuatro paredes si no hubiera sido porque Eduardo le había pedido que lo acompañara a la boda de su prima.

—Vamos, Mark tienes que ir. Mi madre insistió en que estabas cordialmente invitado, eso quiere decir que realmente le agradas y quiere conocerte. También podrás platicar con el resto de mi familia. ¿Qué dices?

Mark se estremeció. La perspectiva de pasar un fin de semana rodeado de los Saverin no era precisamente su idea de diversión. De hecho, lo impulsaba a salir corriendo en la dirección opuesta. Pero en esa dirección no estaba Eduardo, y Mark deseaba hacer todo lo posible por tenerlo contento. Después del trabajo que le había costado recuperarlo, hacer un viaje al otro lado del país para asistir una tonta boda era un pequeño precio por conservarlo en su vida.

—Está bien, te acompañaré —dijo después de un rato de hacerse del rogar (y de que Wardo le prometiera favores sexuales si aceptaba)—, pero me llevaré mi portátil para estar al pendiente de Facebook y quiero hospedarme en un hotel o algo, nada de que nos quedemos en casa de tus padres.

Eduardo aceptó sus condiciones, encantado de poder confirmarle a su madre que irían juntos. Mark lo vio sonreír ampliamente mientras hablaba con ella por teléfono y se dijo a sí mismo que había tomado la decisión correcta. O al menos eso pensó hasta que llegó el día en que tenían que volar, y Mark, siendo Mark, se olvidó de todo el asunto hasta el viernes que Wardo llegó a recogerlo a las oficinas de Facebook para ir al aeropuerto. Eduardo, siendo Eduardo, sabía que no podía contar para nada con Mark y ya iba preparado con todo lo que necesitaban: los boletos de avión, una maleta para él y otra para Mark.

Mark gruñó mientras se despegaba de su escritorio. Estaban en medio de un problema con la aplicación que reconocía de forma automática las caras en las fotos. La gente, y hasta los legisladores europeos, se estaban quejando de que era una invasión a la privacidad. ¿Por qué la gente subía fotos si no quería que nadie las viera? ¿Para qué estaban las opciones de configuración de privacidad? Mark nunca podría entender la pereza mental y estupidez de las personas. Pero no podía hacerles señas obscenas a sus usuarios y decirles lo que realmente pensaba de ellos (Chris lo mataría y luego los inversionistas lo quemarían en la hoguera), así que el equipo principal de programadores, con él al mando, estaba trabajando a marchas forzadas para arreglar la aplicación e intentar tener a todos contentos.

—Ve a la boda —le dijo Dustin dándole palmadas en la espalda, que más que calmarlo lo ponían más irritable—, ya sabes que yo me quedaré al mando y me aseguraré que todo salga bien.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa —, refunfuñó Mark. Estaba pensando en negarse a ir cuando vio la cara de Wardo y supo que si quería que su relación continuara, tendría que confiar en Dustin.

 

****

En cuanto se apagaron los letreros del avión que prohibían usar aparatos electrónicos, Mark sacó a toda prisa su computadora y se puso a trabajar frenéticamente. Eduardo lo vio y suspiró. Al parecer tendría a Mark presente en cuerpo, pero no en espíritu. Esperaba que por lo menos dejara de teclear durante la ceremonia religiosa.

Mark sólo se despegó de la pantalla cuando el vuelo terminó y perdió la señal de Internet. Tamborileó los dedos con impaciencia mientras Wardo conducía el auto de alquiler hasta el condominio donde se quedarían. Un amigo de la familia Saverin era el dueño y alquilaba los departamentos a personas jubiladas que iban a pasar el invierno al cálido Miami. En el verano el edificio estaba casi vacío y la mamá de Eduardo le había sugerido que se hospedaran ahí.

Después de que Eduardo se identificara con la recepcionista, y de que ésta le diera las llaves que les correspondían, subieron en ascensor hasta el pent-house. En cuanto abrió la puerta, Mark vio a Wardo con cara de ansiedad y éste puso los ojos en blanco, pero fue derechito a buscar el módem inalámbrico, que por suerte estaba justo donde le chica de recepción le había indicado. No bien se prendió el icono que indicaba que había señal de internet, Mark se encerró en el estudio.

Eduardo suspiró nuevamente, pero no protestó. Le hubiera gustado salir a pasear con Mark, llevarlo a los sitios que frecuentaba cuando era adolescente, pero sabía que lo mejor era dejarlo trabajar sin parar hasta que solucionara el problema. Con suerte, habría terminado para el día de la boda y podrían asistir con calma.

Eduardo llamó a su madre para avisarle que ya habían llegado y prometió ir a comer el día siguiente con ella y su padre. Luego llevó las maletas al dormitorio principal y sacó la ropa que se iban a poner para la ceremonia a fin de que no se arrugara. Se puso unas prendas más frescas y salió a buscar algo de comer. Se tomó su tiempo en regresar, sabía que Mark no notaría su ausencia y tampoco tendría hambre. Anochecía cuando volvió con una baguette y ensalada para Mark; prácticamente tuvo que quitarle la portátil para obligarlo a comer. Una vez que Mark finalizó su ración, volvió a sumergirse en el mundo de la programación.

Eduardo prendió la televisión y se quedó dormido viendo un reality show. A la mañana siguiente, Mark seguía pegado a la computadora. Nuevamente Eduardo lo obligó a comer algo antes de dejarlo seguir trabajando como poseso.

Después del desayuno, Eduardo decidió que sería una pena no usar las instalaciones del pent-house. Había una alberca que ahora le vendría muy bien utilizar con el calor que estaba haciendo. Se puso su traje de baño y tomó todo lo que necesitaba: crema protectora solar, lentes oscuros, toalla, un libro, teléfono móvil y salió a la terraza, que estaba separada del comedor por una puerta corrediza de cristal opalescente azul claro que se abría por dentro.

Eduardo se acercó a la baranda y contempló la hermosa vista de Miami que le ofrecía su posición privilegiada desde la cima de un edificio de doce pisos. No muy lejos, el mar azul turquesa resplandecía bajo un sol magnífico. Esperaba que el clima siguiera así el día siguiente para que la boda estuviera perfecta.

Eduardo se untó protector solar y se lanzó al agua en un clavado perfecto. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, su cuerpo recordaba muy bien cómo debía moverse en el agua. La alberca no era muy grande, pero sí lo suficiente para dar un par de brazadas de orilla a orilla. Tenía mosaicos azules en el fondo y un diseño de delfines blancos a todo lo largo. Después de dar un par de vueltas, Eduardo se quedó un rato flotando boca arriba, aspirando el olor a mar mezclado con sol y cloro, sintiendo que esos aromas familiares hacían que los recuerdos de su niñez llenaran su mente: fiestas de cumpleaños, parrilladas con sus parientes, reuniones con sus amigos de la escuela.

Eduardo nadó un poco más y salió de la alberca. Extendió su toalla sobre una silla de playa, se puso más bloqueador solar, sus gafas oscuras y comenzó a leer. Era muy agradable estar ahí, soplaba una brisa marina refrescante, y algunas gaviotas pasaban volando de vez en cuando, aunque hubiera estado mejor con algo de sombra. No había ninguna amplia sombrilla de las que habitualmente acompañan a las sillas de playa, y tampoco había árboles de ningún tipo. Solamente una pequeña palmera que estaba en un macetón cerca de una esquina de la albera proyectaba una raquítica sombra sobre el agua.

Cerca de la hora de la comida, Eduardo dejó de leer, recogió sus cosas y entró a su habitación. Tomó un baño, se puso crema hidratante de aloe para evitar quemaduras, y se vistió.

—Voy a salir a comer con mis padres —le avisó a Mark más por costumbre que por que sirviera de algo en realidad. Cuando Mark estaba programando, podían tirar una bomba a su lado y no se inmutaría —. Te traeré un filete a mi regreso.

Mark siguió con la vista pegada a la pantalla y los dedos tecleando a mil por hora. Eduardo agitó la mano a modo de despedida y se fue.

 

***

El programa compiló a la perfección y comenzó a ejecutarse sin problemas. Mark contempló su obra satisfecho. Había conseguido solucionarlo en tiempo récord. Dustin le confirmó por chat que los ingenieros estaban implementando el cambio y que hasta el momento todo marchaba bien. Mark le dijo que lo llamara si algo inesperado ocurría, y se desconectó.

Mark miró desconcertado en todas direcciones sin reconocer dónde se encontraba. Esa no era su casa en Palo Alto. Un momento después, lo recordó. Se levantó de un saltó, corrió hacia el cuarto de baño y se quitó a prisa la camiseta, debía darse una ducha rápida si quería estar a tiempo para la ceremonia. Estaba a punto de quitarse también la bermuda cuando recordó que no sabía dónde estaba su ropa limpia.

—¿Wardo? —Lo llamó en voz alta, pero recibió un eco por toda respuesta—. Wardo, ¿dónde está mi maleta? Sé que empacaste por mí. ¿Dónde está mi ropa para la boda?

No había rastros de su novio. Con algo de pánico, empezó a temer que ya fuera la hora de la ceremonia y que Wardo se hubiera ido sin él. Nunca le perdonaría que estando tan cerca lo abandonara para enfrascarse en asuntos de Facebook después de que le prometió que asistirían juntos.

Mark recorrió todas las habitaciones del pent-house en vano. Tenía idea de que había una terraza, pero el vidrio opalescente de la puerta corrediza le impedía ver si Eduardo estaba ahí. Mark abrió la puerta que daba a la terraza y la cerró con fuerza detrás de él. Tampoco nada. La alberca estaba vacía. Wardo había salido sin él.

Mark decidió que lo mejor sería hablarle por teléfono para preguntarle cómo llegar a la sinagoga. Con suerte, alcanzaría parte de la ceremonia, o si no, al menos estaría en la fiesta. Tal vez Wardo lo perdonaría si se portaba especialmente bien con su familia. Mark estaba tan desesperado que no le importaría hablar por horas con el señor Saverin sin rechistarle ninguno de sus ridículos argumentos sobre el futuro de la economía y la tecnología, o bailar con su anciana tía Julia. Esa que Eduardo siempre mencionaba que le hablaba de sus enfermedades con gran detalle. Tal vez eso sería suficiente penitencia para congraciarse con él.

Buscó su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de sus bermudas, pero no lo traía con él. Seguramente lo había dejado a un lado de la computadora. Mark intentó abrir la puerta de vidrio, pero ésta no se movió. La jaló con más fuerza, pero no cedió.

—Oh, maldición —gruñó por lo bajo. Se había quedado afuera. No tenía llave ni forma de comunicarse con nadie más. Mark dio media vuelta y contempló la alberca y las sillas de playa. Se acercó a la baranda y miró hacia abajo. Saltar de un edificio de doce pisos no era una opción.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Me quedé afuera! —gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, pero sus palabras se perdieron entre las ráfagas de aire marino y los graznidos de las gaviotas.

***

Caía la noche cuando Eduardo regresó al condominio. Subió con paso ligero las escaleras que conducían a la recepción e hizo saltar sus llaves en la mano. Se sentía bastante contento. La comida con sus padres había resultado mejor de lo esperado. Su madre había estado un poco decepcionada al no ver a Mark con él, pero su padre increíblemente lo había defendido, diciendo que un hombre no amasa su fortuna dejando que otros arreglen los problemas de su negocio. Eduardo sospechaba que a su padre le agradaba Mark nada más porque era un multimillonario exitoso, pero a él le daba igual las razones que tuviera con tal de que no se opusiera a su relación con él.

Entró al ascensor y miró los números iluminarse mientras balanceaba una gran bolsa de papel con la comida de Mark. Esperaba que éste ya hubiera terminado de programar, o que al menos estuviera cerca de lograrlo.

—¡Mark! Ya regresé —lo llamó al entrar al departamento—. Te traje un filete de pescado riquísimo, espero que te lo comas despacio y te alejes un momento de esa computadora para que lo disfrutes como se debe.

Eduardo se asomó al estudio donde Mark había estado plantado desde que llegaron, pero no se encontraba ahí. Solamente estaban su portátil y su teléfono móvil. Eso indicaba que Mark no había salido del pent-house, nunca iba a ningún lado sin alguno de esos dos aparatos.

—¡Mark! —lo volvió a llamar sin obtener respuesta. Revisó todas las habitaciones sin éxito. Volteó a ver la puerta de vidrio opalescente que daba a la terraza y tuvo un mal presentimiento. Se dirigió a ella a toda velocidad, jaló la manija con manos temblorosas y ahí lo vio: Mark estaba en una esquina de la alberca, cerca de la palmerita. De la cintura para abajo estaba en el agua, la parte superior de su torso estaba afuera, recargado con los antebrazos en la orilla. No traía camiseta y su espalda estaba completamente roja.

—¡Dios mío, Mark! —gritó Eduardo y corrió a su lado, con el corazón latiéndole desbocado, temiendo que su novio estuviera lastimado, o algo peor. Se agachó a su lado y lo sacudió suavemente—. ¡Mark! ¡Mark! ¿Me escuchas?

—¿Wardo? —dijo Mark moviéndose aletargado.

Eduardo lo levantó de las axilas para sacarlo de la alberca y comenzó a revisarlo buscando heridas.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás lastimado? ¿Puedes caminar? ¿Quieres que llame a una ambulancia?

Mark lo miró fijamente con ojos ligeramente desenfocados, como intentando recordar quién era y qué hacía ahí, finalmente dijo:

—¡La boda! ¡Wardo, siento habérmela perdido!

—Mark, estás delirando, la boda es mañana.

—Oh —dijo aliviado y sonrió ampliamente.

Eduardo dejó escapar un aliento que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. Mark parecía estar bien, algo desorientado, pero bien.

—Vamos adentro para que me expliques qué estabas haciendo medio metido en la alberca y por qué tienes toda la piel quemada —dijo ayudándolo a levantarse y poniéndole una mano en la cintura para que se apoyara al caminar.

Mark tomó primero un baño para quitarse el cloro del agua. Después, Eduardo fue a comprarle un Gatorade para prevenir la deshidratación.

—Cerré la puerta de la terraza sin querer y no tenía manera de pedirle a alguien que me abriera —comenzó a contar sentado en la cama, sólo con una toalla en la cintura, mientras le daba tragos a la bebida—. El sol estaba muy fuerte, tenía mucho calor y se me ocurrió que podría refrescarme un poco si estaba dentro de la alberca. Me fui a la esquina porque ahí estaba la palmera, no daba mucha sombra, pero de algo me sirvió para protegerme. Luego de unas horas me cansé de estar flotando y me apoyé en la orilla. Me sentía agotado y me quedé dormido así.

Eduardo estaba sentado a su lado y asentía mientras examinaba sus quemaduras. Todo Mark era como una langosta. Su pálida piel no había respondido nada bien a tanto sol. La espalda era la parte más roja de todas. Tenía en ella un extraño diseño. Era como cuando el traje de baño deja marcas en las partes que no se expusieron al sol, pero en este caso, la hoja de la palmera parecía haber dejado cierta impresión. Como si el sol le hubiera pintado una figura abstracta usando la forma de la hoja como base.

— En par de semanas se te va a caer toda la piel quemada, pero fuera de eso, creo que estarás bien. Lo siento, Mark, debí haberte dicho que la puerta de la terraza sólo abre por dentro. —Se disculpó Eduardo sintiéndose culpable por el malestar de su novio.

Mark volteó a verlo. Lucía tan extraño con sus intensos ojos azules rodeados de piel enrojecida.

—No importa, Wardo, me alegra no haberme perdido la boda. De verdad quiero ir contigo —respondió sonriendo de una manera abierta y sincera que pocas personas tenían el privilegio de contemplar. Eduardo sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y deseó saltar encima de él y devorarlo enterito. Se contuvo pues sabía que Mark no estaba en el mejor estado de salud. Tuvo que conformarse con darle un suave beso en los labios.

—Date la vuelta, te voy a poner crema hidratante con aloe para que se te calme el ardor de la piel.

Mark hizo como le indicó y Eduardo comenzó a aplicarle con cuidado la crema en la espalda y en los hombros, tratando de tocarlo de la manera más delicada posible para no hacerle daño. Mark se quejó por lo bajo durante todo el procedimiento, pero cuando finalizó, admitió que se sentía más fresco.

***

Al día siguiente, Eduardo observó entre incrédulo y deleitado cómo Mark se vestía y arreglaba por voluntad propia para llegar a tiempo a la ceremonia religiosa, y cómo después, durante la fiesta, se comportaba amablemente (dentro de lo posible para Mark) con todos sus parientes.

Eduardo tenía nuevamente ganas de comérselo a besos de lo adorable que se veía escuchando atentamente a su padre, enfrascado como siempre en sus monólogos sobre el estado de la economía del país; platicando con su mamá, quien le contaba anécdotas de cuando Eduardo era niño, y hasta bailó un poco con su anciana tía Julia. Aunque Wardo sabía que en realidad Mark estaba prácticamente en modo automático, asintiendo mecánicamente mientras arreglaba mentalmente algún problema de Facebook, eso no lo hacía verse menos encantador. Apartó la vista de él y se concentró en platicar con uno de sus amigos de la infancia para olvidar sus pensamientos lujuriosos, que la boda de su prima no era el mejor lugar para esas muestras de afecto. Ya de por sí llamaban mucho la atención por ser una pareja gay en la que uno de sus miembros era nada más y nada menos que el presidente de Facebook, quien además estaba quemado hasta las orejas.

Regresaron temprano al condominio con la excusa de que al otro día debían volar muy de mañana para regresar a California. Mark comenzó a desvestirse de inmediato, odiaba la ropa formal, y demás ahora tenía la excusa de que le molestaba con la piel enrojecida.

—Necesito más crema, la piel me está molestando mucho de nuevo —gruñó mientras pateaba el pantalón y quedaba sólo en ropa interior.

—Siéntate en la cama para que te la unte.

Mark se sentó, Eduardo sacó la crema y comenzó a expandirla generosamente sobre la espalda su novio, tocándolo suavemente, trazando con el dedo la figura de la palma. Era tan extraño verlo así, seguía siendo Mark, pero con una apariencia diferente. Hasta su olor era distinto. Generalmente olía a detergente para ropa, regaliz rojo y Red Bull, entre otras cosas si llevaba varios días enfrascado en la programación. Ahora, aún después de bañarse, su cabello olía al cloro de la alberca. Eduardo se acercó y aspiró el aroma impregnado en sus rizos. Su piel tampoco era la misma, aparte del tono, podía sentir el calor que desprendía, como si estuviera liberando poco a poco los rayos solares absorbidos en exceso. Eduardo depositó un pequeño beso en un rojo hombro. Mark volteó a verlo, expectante, se miraron un instante y Eduardo se inclinó para tomar su boca. Comenzó despacio, disfrutando ligeros roces, mordiendo con suavidad el labio inferior de Mark. Eduardo aumentó la intensidad y urgió a Mark a abrir la boca, éste aceptó su muda petición y pronto sus lenguas se encontraron. Mark soltó un gemido y Eduardo no pudo contener más su deseo.

—Te prometí favores sexuales si venías a la boda. Cumpliste tu parte del trato y ahora yo cumpliré el mío —dijo Eduardo con voz ronca cargada de deseo. Se abalanzó sobre Mark, haciéndolo caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

—¡Auch, duele! —se quejó Mark por el áspero roce de las sábanas contra su piel enrojecida.

—¡Perdón! —se disculpó Eduardo de inmediato, sintiéndose algo frustrado. Tenía ganas de tocar a Mark de la cabeza a los pies, pero no podía porque lo lastimaba. De repente, se le ocurrió una idea: no estaba quemado de todos lados—. Ven, siéntate en la orilla de la cama —le dijo, dándole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Mark lo obedeció y Eduardo se arrodilló en el suelo, quedando entre sus piernas separadas. Le sonrió de manera pícara, mirándolo con los ojos entornados, y comenzó a acariciarle las rodillas, frotándolas con roces ligeros y eróticos. Después trazó un húmedo camino de besos sobre sus muslos hasta llegar a su destino final, donde podía ver el interés de Mark irguiéndose contra su ropa interior. Eduardo frotó su nariz contra el miembro de Mark, aspirando su esencia, luego lo besó por encima de la tela, recorriendo con su lengua de la base a la punta de su miembro, que ya comenzaba a dejar salir gotas que mojaban su ropa interior. Continuó besándolo así hasta que se formó una gran mancha sobre la tela y Mark comenzó a gruñir de frustración.

Eduardo le bajó los boxers con cuidado y por fin lo tuvo desnudo frente a él. El contraste entre su pálida piel habitual y la parte enrojecida era profundo. Estaba pintado de dos colores. Mark pareció darse cuenta de repente de cómo se veía porque de intentó cubrirse. Eduardo le tomó las manos y se lo impidió.

—Hey, querido, déjame verte, estás hermoso así.

Y antes de que Mark pudiera protestar, Eduardo se metió por completo su miembro en la boca.

—¡Dios, Eduardo! —jadeó Mark, apretando muy fuerte las sábanas ante la ola de placer que lo invadía. Eduardo lo estaba chupando justo de la manera en que sabía que le gustaba: con mucha saliva, haciendo mucho ruido con cada lamida.

Pronto Mark estuvo gimiendo y moviendo las caderas lascivamente hacia adelante, deseando más y más de los rojos labios de Eduardo que lo devoraban con placer, dejándolo mojado y con la piel más ardiente de lo que jamás creyó posible. Sentía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

—Wardo, yo... ¡ah! —dijo Mark entre jadeos, sujetando con fuerza el cabello de su novio.

—“Vem pra mim”* —dijo Eduardo antes de tomarlo de nuevo en su boca mientras que con una mano le acariciaba los testículos y el perineo, deslizando después un dedo húmedo sobre su entrada. Eso hizo que Mark llegara al orgasmo y eyaculara en la boca de Eduardo, quien lo bebió por completo, sin derramar ni una gota.

Mark cayó de espaldas en la cama, incapaz a moverse a pesar de la molestia en la piel. Sentía que el corazón no podía latirle más fuerte, pero pronto descubrió que sí podía porque Eduardo se colocó sobre su cintura, sin tocarlo, y comenzó a frotar su propio miembro con movimientos erráticos. Mark gimió una vez más al contemplar el espectáculo. Eduardo se veía hermoso, con la piel bronceada perlada de sudor, a medio vestir, entregándose completamente al placer. Eduardo duró poco, estaba muy excitado, y se vino sobre el pecho de Mark. Después cayó a su lado en la cama. Ambos permanecieron un rato sin hablar, luego voltearon y se miraron a los ojos mientras jadeaban exhaustos. Empezaron a besarse nuevamente y Eduardo embarró su semen sobre el pecho de Mark, extendiéndolo por todo el frente y sobre los pezones, haciendo que Mark se estremeciera por la combinación del dolor de su piel enrojecida y la humedad pegajosa.

Una vez que bajaron de la nube del orgasmo, Mark dijo con la voz más seria que pudo:

—No sabía que el semen era un remedio probado contra las quemaduras de piel.

Eduardo soltó una carcajada, le dio un suave mordisco en el hombro y después se levantó de la cama.

—Vamos a darnos un baño, luego te pondré más crema con aloe que sí es un remedio comprobado.

 

***

 

Al día siguiente, mientras empacaban sus cosas antes de partir, Mark miró fijamente a Eduardo. Había algo que le molestaba y quería decirlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y se lo guardara con rencor.

—Lo siento —dijo Mark, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Te avergoncé en la boda, todos tus familiares se me quedaban viendo por lo ridículo que lucía. Estabas incómodo por mi culpa. Todo el tiempo evitaste mi mirada.

—No, Mark, al contrario, no quería mirarte porque cada vez que lo hacía me daban ganas de besarte, y creo que mi querida prima no me hubiera perdonado que hiciera un espectáculo en su boda. Me hizo muy feliz que vinieras a Miami conmigo, que asistieras a la ceremonia y fiesta, y que fueras amable con mis parientes, que pueden ser desesperantes. Que a pesar de estar quemado no te quejaras ni me culparas por ello. En realidad te veías contento de acompañarme. Eso significó mucho para mí y me hizo sentir deseos de comerte entero en medio de la pista de baile —explicó Eduardo.

—Oh —dijo Mark aliviado, sintiéndose más ligero.

Eduardo le sonrió y le dio un suave beso.

—Te amo —le dijo Eduardo en un susurro—, y quiero que estemos juntos en muchos viajes más.

—Pero la próxima vez, espero que vayamos a un lugar sin tanto sol —bromeó Mark con total seriedad.

Eduardo se rió y procedió a devorar a su novio hasta que fue hora de partir al aeropuerto.

Cuando Mark llegó a las oficinas de Facebook, ignoró las miradas curiosas de sus empleados, y le hizo una seña grosera con el dedo medio a Dustin cuando éste se burló de él. No le importaría permanecer con la piel quemada si eso significaba que siempre tendría a Eduardo a su lado.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> * Vente para mí. Según mi beta y yo, eso quiere decir en portugués. No estamos 100% seguras, así que si alguien habla bien el idioma, por favor, que nos corrija.
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias a Isharayar por ser una gran beta. :D


End file.
